


Bellow Diamond (Human AU)

by Kaipai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Human!Diamonds, Steven Universe AU, human diamonds, maybe a oneshot maybe the first chapter to a whole story, su au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipai/pseuds/Kaipai
Summary: This is a bellow diamond college(human) au. Essentially a rip-off of loycos' au LOL no but seriously this is similar in the sense that Blue is Indian....they're in college.....just! There are some similarities but some differences...instead of this being the 70's it's like 2018 or something idk.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not stay as a oneshot. I'll write it so that it could work as a oneshot or first chapter. PLEASE tell me in the comments if you want this to develope into a several chapter story! Since my au is somewhat similar to Loy's au consider this dedicated to her lol XD  
> Blue was born and raised in Ireland but her parents are from India, and Yellow is American but her birth parents were from Spain[she was adopted by White(who is Blanca Alvarez in this au) who was a close friend to Yennifer's birth parents. She's Cuban btw].
> 
> Blue Diamond: Neela Dewan
> 
> Yellow Diamond: Yennifer Gomez
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Again! Constructive criticism is welcome in the comments!!
> 
> -Kai

 

 

 It was 12:25 PM and Yennifer Gomez sat at a desk in the college's library scribbling away in her journal. She was practicing drawing from life and was sketching the people around her. 

Several desks across from her stood Neela Dewan. She was searching the bookshelves for as many psychology books as she could hold on to, unaware of the blonde girl that kept glancing at her.

Yennifer was indeed looking at Neela. Then again, how could she not? It wasn't just because she was drawing her, poor Yenni had developed a huge crush on the other over time.

After finishing her sketch, she looked up in Neela's direction and found that the girl was no longer there. Yennifer looked around the room searching for her love interest.

"Hello?" There was a tap on Yennifer's shoulder that made her jump in surprise. When she turned around, she found big blue eyes staring right back at her. "Oh! Um, i'm sorry...h-hi.."

The blonde blushed as her eyes widened, quickly covering her drawings with loose papers as she laughed nervously. "I see your an artist! I really admire people who turn their emotions and thoughts into something that others can enjoy. May I see what you're drawing?" Neela smiled down at a very red and flustered Yennifer, tilting her head slightly.

"Heh..." Nervously, Yennifer scratched the back of her head "I'm not sure you'd be interested in what i'm drawing. They're just dumb doodles, really!" She quickly closed her journal and began to pack her materials.

The light-eyed girl before her smirked "Really? Because I could've sworn that there was a lovely drawing of me among your other 'dumb doodles'" She covered her mouth and giggled lightly as Yennifer proceeded to turn three shades of red darker. "I-i um..." She stuttered and sighed, opening her journal and taking the loose papers out of the way to show Neela her drawings.

"May I?" The blonde girl nodded as Neela gently picked up the journal, studying every last detail in front of her. She smiled down at Yennifer "These are lovely! You're a wonderful artist." She chuckled lightly "I never knew my hips were that wide though!"

Yenni scratched the back of her neck again, smiling lightly and nervously. Neela returned the journal to its owner, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Neela." Yennifer looked up at her, her cheeks returning to their usual colour "Oh, right. I'm Yennifer."

She instinctively put her hand out but quickly realized that it most likely wasn't cool. Neela didn't hesitate to take her hand as it was still moving though. "It's very nice to meet you. Yennifer." She gave the other's hand a light squeeze, her smile growing wider.

Neela looked up at the clock. 1:30 already? "Hey, Yenni? Can I call you that? Would you like to join me for lunch?" Yennifer's eyes grew wide but she quickly tried to regain composure, putting on a sly smile "Sure..and yeah. You can call me that." 

"Wonderful! I've got to pick up something from a classroom, after I do that i'll meet you at the cafe." Yenni watched as the other girl gathered her things and made her way to the door "Sound like a plan.." She whispered.


	2. 'First Date?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After properly meeting her crush at the library, Yennifer will now be joining Neela for lunch. Could this be the start of something or is it just a coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp after much consideration, i'm writing chapter 2!! I'm really excited to see where this story goes. I don't have any plans, I write as I go along so even i'm shivering in anticipation to see what becomes of Neela and Yennifer's relationship!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as the first chapter!!
> 
> -Kai

Yennifer couldn't believe what had just taken place. Her crush had caught her sketching a drawing of her.

Then, she asked her to lunch! Yennifer couldn't decide whether she was overjoyed, nervous, or terrified. She took a deep breath and gathered her things.

The only way to find out would be to just go and meet with Neela. She waved goodbye to Perla, the college's librarian; she and Yennifer had become good friends through her many visits to the calm room.

Yennifer also thought the girl was slighty interested in her friendship for protection purposes.

There were some jerks in the college, and Perla, unlike her twin sister, was much thinner and frail.

 

Yennifer threw her belongings into her backpack and made her way to the cafeteria. Upon arriving she quickly grabbed a pre-made sandwich and an energy drink, making her way to a solitary table.

From her peripheral, she could see a familiar figure in a blue dress and long black hair. When she turned to look at the figure; she was gone.

Yennifer looked around until she caught sight of Neela grabbing a bag of chips from a shelf. Neela saw her as well and waved, smiling warmly. Yennifer swallowed nervously and waved back.

She secretly hoped she could summon some of the confidence she once had without ruining the moment.

 

Neela sauntered over to Yennifer's table and sat beside her. Yennifer's blush brightened and she quickly looked down to her sandwich. Neela brushed a long strand of hair out of her face and turned to the other girl. "So...how long have you been drawing?"

The question had startled Yennifer but she thought for a moment and replied. "For as long as I can remember really...I only got serious about improving my skills in the last 4 years though..."

Neela nodded, a look of awe on her face. "Wow, that's nice.....I wish I could draw as lovely as you do." She smiled a bit in Yennifers' direction. It was pure and genuine, and Yennifer was sure she would turn into a puddle if this continued.

"I-i'm sure you could. It just takes lots of practice and learning." Yennifer nodded, the heat in her cheeks finally receding.

She turned to face Neela looking a bit more comfortable. "Is there anything you like to do? Like a hobby....or something you enjoy and dedicate time to." She furrowed her brows and shook her head a bit embarrassed "Wait...that's exactly what a hobby is..."

Neela giggled lightly and nodded. "Yes...I do have a hobby that I practice frequently." She blushed a bit and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear "I...like to sing...but, not exactly in front of others. I'm afraid they'll laugh if I try..."

Yennifer, whom had been focusing on her sandwich quickly turned back to Neela, eyes wide. "What?!" She mumbled. A few crumbs spilled past her lips but she quickly brushed them off and swallowed the mouthful. 

"Don't say that, i'm sure you have a gorgeous voice!"

Her comment made Neela's blush deepen and she giggled again. Realizing what she said, Yennifer blushed as well and stuttered "I-i....um..I didn't mean......I bet you do sound nice though....."

She smiled brightly in response "Thank you...perhaps you can be the first to hear me."

Yennifer smiled in response and lightly scratched the back of her neck "I'd like that."

 

After a while of chatting, Yennifer's phone went off. When she looked at it, she saw an alarm she had set to notify her that she had to head to class.

Neela looked down and saw the reminder as well "Oh...I suppose it's time to go then..." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Yennifer nodded, also a bit sad that this moment couldn't last any longer. "I guess so...." She got up and picked up her belongings, also throwing away the left over garbage.

Neela bit her lip in thought and just as Yennifer took two steps away she called out "Wait!" She stood up and held Yennifer's arm.

A bit startled, Yennifer turned back, but stayed put. "Yes?"

Neela chewed on her inner cheek a bit before looking up at Yennifer "I liked talking with you. Do you think...maybe you could come over to my place after classes? So we can study together and maybe..hang out some more..." A small smile made its way onto her face.

Yennifer could almost swear that she also saw Neela blushing a bit.

"O-oh! Yeah, that sounds great!" Yennifer smiled brightly at her. Seeing that lunch had gone well and that Neela wanted to send more time with her definitely gave her a confidence boost. "I'd love to hang out with you..." 

Neela's smile grew twice in size and she gave Yennifer a quick hug before passing her a piece of paper with her address on it "I'll see you then..."

Yennifer nodded "See ya..."

With that, they both walked off in the direction of their respective classes and continued their day with more enthusiasm than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading again!! Hope y'all are excited for Chapter 3: 'Alone Together' ;) ;) ;) ;)


	3. (pre) Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right before 'Alone Together'  
> This is the scene where they are prepping and we're going through their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, initially, my plan was for this chapter to be the moment when they're both at Neela's house, and they're alone, and things just go down there. But. While writing this. I realized that just going through their thoughts before that moment was a bit lengthy. I'm keeping my chapters relatively simple I guess since i'm separating scenes that go under one whole theme. So yeah, this is just like the calm before the storm I guess. Although next chapter is going to be a storm of gay and fluff and anxiety lol
> 
> Quick reminder:
> 
> Neela Dewan - Blue Diamond
> 
> Yennifer Gomez - Yellow Diamond
> 
> Perla - Yellow Pearl
> 
> Maegan - Blue Pearl

Later that day, Yennifer was preparing her backpack with everything she would need before heading off to Neela's house.

They had settled what subject they would be studying together over text, and frankly, Yennfer was glad. This meant she wouldn't have to carry so many things with her. 

She packed the necessary, books and pencils, as well pens and paper. Yennifer glanced down to a tin of mints and furrowed her brow in thought.

 _'It's not like we're gonna kiss...'_ She told herself. 

 _'Oh man...but what if she get's close...better take them....just in case...'_ She grabbed the tin and popped a mint in her mouth before throwing it in the bag.

She slung it over her shoulder and walked out, leaving the security of her dorm behind.

 

Meanwhile, Neela was frantically rushing back and forth in her small apartment.

She had already cleaned but now she was double checking everything to be sure it was in it's proper place. She dimmed the lights a bit and lit a few large scented candles.

Tidying the couch and fluffing up the pillows, she sat down, taking a deep breath. Once she had settled a bit, she looked around, satisfied with her work.

 Her peace didn't last long though and she began bouncing her leg. Neela kept glancing between the door and the clock, growing a bit anxious from anticipation.

Sighing, she looked down, taking another deep breath.

A sudden knock on her door alerted her, causing her to whip her head back up and hit it against a nearby lamp. She winced, and stood, going over to answer the door.

She smiled brightly as she opened the door but her joy faded when she saw that it was only the delivery boy bringing the food she had ordered.

 

She sighed again taking the food. Thanking him, she it on the counter and closed the door.

A bit frustrated with herself and wondering as to why she was so anxious about having a cute girl.....wait, no. She couldn't call her that.

She was anxious about having a nice and attractive....no that won't work either. An interesting girl over at her house.

 _'Yes that's much better...'_ She thought to herself.

Neela sat back down on the couch glancing at her phone when it lit up.

 

**|Yenni|: _'Hey, i'm omw'_**

 

Neela's smile returned when she saw the message and she closed her eyes, sighing happily.

She wasn't fully conscious of her attraction to Yennifer, but her emotions completely gave her away to others.

Her roommate, Maegan, passed by, smirking as she saw the chat opened on Neela's phone.

"So....you've got a date hmm?" She teased.

Neela frowned at her, defenses completely up and strong.

"No. She is not my date. We met today and I found what she has to say quite intriguing. In that case, I simply decided to invite her over so we can study together."

Neela nodded affirmatively.

Maegan chuckled a bit, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge "Sure....well....i'm heading out with Perla, so i'll be leaving you two love birds to your date."

As she made her way to the door, Neela threw a pillow at Maegan who laughed and threw the pillow back before leaving.

Then, there was a buzz from her phone and Neela felt her heart jump into her throat. 

 

Yennifer had taken her monster of a truck to get to Neela's house. Since there was heavy traffic on the road, and her truck very wide, it would take a long time to arrive.

While navigating through an endless river of cars, her mind wandered to lunch with Neela. She thought of her smile, and the way she blushed.

The way the corners of her eyes would wrinkle a bit when she laughed. Yennifer couldn't help but blush a bit at thinking of the sound of Neela's laugh.

The sound of a car horn quickly brought her back though.

After the cars had settled to a stop again, Yennifer still being close to where she was a minute ago, she thought of Neela again.

She wondered if Neela was thinking of her. If she had made any special plans besides them just studying. Yennifer then pictured the two cuddling while watching a movie.

She sighed a bit, her smile returning. Yennifer quickly shook her heard though, smile fading.

 _'There's no way she'd want to cuddle with me....'_ Yennifer sighed again, but this time it wasn't in bliss.

_'She barely even knows me....so...why would she invite me in the first place...?'_

Yennifer's thoughts didn't go back to Neela after that. She would rather see what was going to happen than continue torturing herself by going back and forth in her mind.

She had done enough of that already.

 

As soon as she pulled up to the driveway of a small shop with a second floor that looked like an apartment, she checked the address and texted Neela that she had arrived.

Barely a few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

 

**|Neela|: _'Great! I'll meet you at the front!"_**

 

Out from the back came a girl about Neela's height. Yennifer squinted and when the girl stepped into the light, she saw it was indeed Neela. The girl's smile was as bright as ever.

Yennifer smiled as well and stepped out of her truck locking the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting these last couple comments down here because I didn't want to overwhelm you with things before you read the chapter. Just so that you could focus more on what's going on in there. Thank you guys again for reading! I really do hope you enjoyed this, and lemme just get into those last bits I wanted to mention.  
> I'm trying to separate paragraphs as like mini scenes. But in general, the chapters are divided by which general theme the mini scenes go under. Like here there were scenes with Yenni and others with Neela. They're separate scenes but they more or else fall under the same timeline/general theme. Which is, what's happening before Yennifer arrives at Neela's house.


End file.
